Destiny
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: What happens when the Wing Goddess returns to Gaea? Will all hell break lose when someone tries to take over Gaea and Hitomi's world? A movie fic, V/H Romance, READ AND REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne in any way.

Author's note: I just saw the movie and I was inspired to write this. Even though I have always loved the series I guess the movie hit my creative spot. It was beautiful. It was simply that, beautiful. I hope you all enjoy.

A H/V romance. by the way it's PWP, A bit OOC and Au-ish ^^

Destiny

__

I walked so long 

I can't remember - where was my home?

Their distance faces fade away

I'm always on my own.

Hitomi ran out of her room as people began shouting, 'Wing Goddess please help Lord Van!' Not knowing what was wrong Hitomi asked Allen who woke her up to tell her something was wrong with Van. He just shook his head slowly signifying he didn't know. With the fear of something horrible happening she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Van's chambers. She threw the doors open and saw him standing on the balcony, with his wings out stretched. Hitomi ran to him and asked him what was the matter. Van just smiled as he pulled her into a hug using his wings to create a shield over the both of them. Van looked down at Hitomi and said.

"You're not alone."

*Bringggg! * Hitomi's phone rang causing her to snap out of her dream. She would let the phone ring, she didn't feel like talking to anyone; she just wanted to talk to one person. For a man she had just met she couldn't stop thinking about him. Even though she was the prophesized "Wing Goddess" that would save or be the destruction of Gaea, she always felt alone after she had left Gaea. For an unknown reason she missed Van so much.

__

"Lord Van? Are you all right?" Merle asked as she brought in a plate of food for Van. Van turned and looked at her, he smiled as she set the plate of food down, "and Lord Van you must eat...You need to eat in order to keep your strength."

"Hmm..."

"You miss her don't you?" Merle asked as she sat next to Van.

"Miss whom?" Van asked as he took a drink of water. 

"Hitomi...you...miss her don't you?"

"...I don't know..." Merle stood up, looked at Van then ran out of the room yelling that she had to go ask Allen and Millerna something, Van looked at the pendant that hung around his neck. A small scarlet little jewel that Hitomi had given him. Van sighed as she looked out the window, "I think I do miss her."

Van stood up and opened his balcony doors and walked out onto the balcony. Van took a deep breath of the morning air, he walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked down. He jumped just as soon as Merle came into room. 

"Lord Van!" Allen and Millerna followed Merle to edge of the balcony.

"Oh my god he's trying to kill himself!" Millerna yelled as she watched Van fall. 

"Van! What are you doing?" Allen asked as he watched him open his wings as he continued to fall almost ten stories.

"Allen do something!" Merle yelled as Van began to fly away. 

"Van! Stop! I have to tell you something!" Allen yelled as loud as he could to get Van's attention. Van flew straight up and past his balcony, "The Wing Goddess is coming back! Escaflowne has summoned her!" Van flew back down as soon as he heard Wing Goddess, which most certainly meant something about Hitomi.

"What about Hitomi?" Van asked as he picked the older man up by the collar of his jacket. Van flapped his wings enough to keep him levitated as he lifted Allen of his feet.

"The Wing Goddess is coming back. Sora...she told Dryden who told me." Allen was put back down as Van stood on the railing.

"When?"

"Today..." 

"Do you know where?"

"In the castle..."

"This castle?"

"Yes...Sora said that she'll appear when trouble is evident."

"What trouble?"

"You see my Lord...that's what we don't know..." Millerna said as she stood next to Allen. Van stepped down and smiled. Causing Merle, Allen, and Millerna to take a step back. Van ran, and picked up Merle and spun her around while laughing.

"Lord Van are you okay?!" Merle asked as she was spun around. 

"She's coming back!" Millerna laughed as Van threw Merle up in the air and caught her. He put Merle down then ran to Allen and hugged him. Allen who was still in shock from seeing him smile, almost passed out from having Van hug him. Van then let go of Allen and ran to Millerna and kissed her on both of her cheeks, "She's coming back!"

With that once again he jumped from the edge and spread his wings. He flew around with glee. He would go straight up then dive into the city streets. He came back to balcony and grabbed Merle who wasn't sure if she should kick and scream or giggle and be happy.

"Do you think he's happy?" Millerna asked Allen, who had just taken a seat.

"No not at all." Allen chuckled as he watched Van throw Merle up in the air, let her fall a little then catch her. He put her back down when she started getting dizzy.

"Lord Van..." Merle said softly as she sat next to Allen. 

An hour or so passed by with Van jumping running and flying around the town. Merle has fallen asleep on Allen's shoulder and Millerna was sharpening her daggers when one of Allen's men ran in absolutly breathless.

"She's almost here!"

__

Hitomi looked around at the empty stadium...the same stadium where she was first transported to Gaea. Hitomi had just gotten to the stadium before she had the same feeling of someone watching her. Hitomi turned around and saw a woman she had seen before. Whenever she would take a step towards her the ground would shake.

"Do...I know you?" The woman looked up and said.

"Please...please save us...save us from him..."

"Save who from who?" Hitomi said as she took a few more steps forward. The floor gave away and Hitomi felt herself in water. She looked up and saw the mystic moon. She looked behind her and saw the stadium. Hitomi turned and looked back to the mystic moon and felt herself begin sucked up into the air. She knew where she was going; she was going back to Gaea.

Hitomi reached the surface of the pool of water she was in and gasped for air. She was freezing. She tried to stand up but for some reason she couldn't. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a large pool in a large room. She couldn't move her body that much. Just as she was about to close her eyes someone pulled her out of the freezing water. She felt something warm being wrapped around her body. She blinked her eyes open and saw the face that she had been longing to see again.

"Van..." Hitomi said so softly as if it were a dream, when she felt him pull her out, she knew that she wasn't dreaming, "Van!" yelled as she stood up only to almost fall again. Van caught just before she fell and helped her regain her balance. He hugged her gently and sighed as if it were to good to be true.

"Hitomi..." Van said as he looked into her eyes. She smiled as she hugged him tighter. Merle and Allen ran in and saw the sight. Allen laughed and Merle puffed her tail. Then she realized that it was Hitomi.

"Lady Hitomi!" Merle yelled as she pounced on Hitomi as Van stepped back.

"Merle...is this a dream?" Hitomi hugged the cat girl back, "Millerna?"

Millerna smiled as she walked over to Hitomi and slapped her.

"Tell me did that hurt?"

"Millerna! Allen! Quack fortuneteller! Everyone!" Hitomi slumped to the floor as tears ran down her face. 

"What's wrong?" Van asked as he scooped Hitomi up in his arms. 

"I'm...just so..." Hitomi couldn't finish her sentence, fatigue had finally caught up with her.

"What's wrong with her?" Merle asked jumping up and down trying to see Hitomi's face. Van began to walk toward his room.

"She's just a bit tired. Let's let her rest." Allen said as he watched Van walk away towards his chambers.

Hitomi woke up lying in a huge feather bed, with white pillows and sheets. She turned her head and saw Van sitting on the railing of the balcony. She looked down to see that she was wearing, she had found that she had some type of white robe. Van saw her and smiled.

"If you're wondering Millerna and Merle changed you. Your clothes were soaked, and Merle was afraid you'd get sick." Van said while swinging he legs over the railing so that they were dangling down. Hitomi stood up and walked towards him, tying the sash tighter so that she would reveal nothing that she might regret. She sat down on the railing but facing the room. She looked at Van and noticed that his hair seemed a little bit longer.

"It's nice to see you again, Hitomi..." Van said as he looked down at the town below. Hitomi remembered how lonely and cold he used to be. How he had just wanted to die, she had once felt the same way. How he only cared for himself. She stood up and walked behind Van and wrapped her arms around his torso. She laid her head against his back and sighed.

"I missed you too Van..." Van turned around causing Hitomi to step back. He then swung his legs back over the railing and stood up. She smiled at how his eyes seemed so full of life. Van placed his hand on her cheek an wrapped the other around her waist. He felt Hitomi shudder, but it was a good shudder he guessed. He placed his face just an inch away from hers. He could feel he breath of his lips. Hitomi closed her eyes as Van slowly moved his face towards hers.

Van and Hitomi heard the door open and pulled away. They acted like nothing was about to happen or did happen.

"I'm sorry Lord Van," It was Merle and she had a tray full of food in her hands once again, "I'll just leave it here."

Merle placed the tray on a drawer and walked out. Hitomi tied her sash tighter.

"Merle!" Hitomi yelled as she walked towards the now closed door. Van had grabbed her hand and told her it was okay. She didn't know what to feel towards Van, should she treat him like a king or another human in need for company? Hitomi looked back at Van as he walked towards his bed and sat down. He sighed as he took of his boots. (A/N: I really like how Van looked in the movie.)

"Van...you seem different." Hitomi barely said as she sat down next to Van. Van laid back and folded his hands across his stomach. He let out a sigh and looked at Hitomi.

"You're not the only one who's said that."

"Really?" Hitomi looked at him with a face that made him laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." Van turned his head towards the ceiling and just stared at it before saying anything else to Hitomi. Hitomi on the other hand was walking around the room asking Van if it was ok to touch certain things.

"This is beautiful." Hitomi said in awe as she stared at a picture of a woman with wings. Van stood up and walked over to Hitomi. He looked at the picture as if it were a lost child.

"That was my mother. She did when I was young." Hitomi looked at Van who was looking at the picture with sad eyes. She lifted her hand up to touch his face but pulled away for no reason. 

"She's beautiful Van."

"Hmm..." Van sat back down on the bed and looked at Hitomi. Her hair had grown a bit so it reached her jaw bone now. He noticed that other things on her seemed different too. Like her legs. They seemed so much longer and curvier. Van went from head to foot analyzing Hitomi and he didn't stop there. Without noticing it he began to wonder what she looked like underneath. He felt his cheeks get hot and stopped when Hitomi called his name.

"Van!"

"Yea...yes?" Hitomi sat down on the bed and was right in front of him with one leg over the bed's edge and the other under her knee joint, with her hands holding the robe down in the between her legs.

"You still have it?" Hitomi brought both legs up on the bed and sat on her thigh as she lifted her pendant from his chest.

"Yeah...I...well..." Van tried to make up some excuse but nothing seemed to come out of his mouth.

"I'm glad. I thought you would have thrown it away or something." Hitomi blushed slightly and turned away. Van grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Hitomi felt her cheeks turn red for a second time. Wasn't this what she had been dreaming of for so long. Wasn't this what she wanted? Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned forward, she felt something pressing softly against her lips. She knew it was Van. She slowly pulled back and opened her eyes. She saw that Van was smiling and was he blushing?

A/N: I was running out of ideas. ^^ heh heh ^^ Please Review!!!


End file.
